Generally, a passenger vehicle is provided with pillars for supporting a roof panel. The pillars typically include a front pillar disposed between a windshield and a front door window, a center pillar disposed between the front door window and a rear door window, and a rear pillar disposed between the rear door window and a rear glass. Inside of the vehicle, the pillars are covered by trims for an aesthetically pleasing appearance. A ceiling part, the surface of the roof panel facing an inside of the vehicle, is likewise covered by a headlining.
In a passenger vehicle, inner handles are typically installed to the headlining adjacent to the upper end of a front door and a rear door, respectively. The handles provide a grip for a passenger's safety in case where the vehicle suddenly decelerates or rounds a curve with high speed. Furthermore, in a vehicle having high ground height such as a van or a truck, the inner handle may be useful to facilitate passengers in boarding the vehicle.
Buses and other vehicles are often equipped with emergency hammers. In the event of traffic accidents or emergency situations, where passengers are locked inside these vehicles, these passengers may use the hammers to break or smash the glass of the windows of the vehicle in order to escape from the vehicle. Therefore, it is preferable to provide every vehicle with an emergency hammer or other kind of equivalent for ensuring the safety and escape of the passenger from the vehicle. However, such a provision of the emergency tool is disadvantageous in light of requiring an additional cost and space constraint inside a vehicle.